


讨厌自己的K先生

by KENNLEAN1990



Category: KENNLEAN1990
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Transman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KENNLEAN1990/pseuds/KENNLEAN1990
Summary: 以“我”为原型的一个站街地摊文学
Kudos: 1





	1. 抵达

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的某一个客人抵达了目的地

晚上10点20分。  
火车刚到站，人们就迫不及待站起来，拿起行李一窝蜂般往车厢两侧挤去。  
我不紧不慢穿好外套，我只带了一个行李包，随便拎起来就可以走，没有伴也没有谁在火车站的收费停车场停着车接我，等基本走空了我再下去也不迟。  
车厢里的灯光昏昏暗暗，将排队乘客的身影映在玻璃上，我开始反思为什么一时鬼迷心窍要找人过夜还付了定金。我承认确实我有一些不敢向常人说出来的癖好——我恋慕着男性换阔的肩背，精实的身材，但比起硕大的阳物，我更希望他们的下身长着女性器官——但幻想总是幻想，我也没想过能遇上这样的人（毕竟他们通常也更爱女人），直到这次出行，真的有同好朋友告诉我这里有个卖身的cuntboy男女客都接价格公道服务贴心，甚至还给了我一个好友推送。  
多半出于好奇我还是加了他，很快申请通过了，我说明了添加好友的缘由，他说：愿意的话可以试试，不行就当找个地方过夜，钱都一样，随你定。  
我看了看他发给我的照片，扎着普普通通的马尾，穿着普普通通的T恤裤衩，身材结实匀称，长得还算是不错，于是我可能当场中邪，电子钱包里的100就这么没了。  
人流开始动了，我磨磨蹭蹭地跟在最后走出车厢，心里还是很纠结，说到底，还没发生什么实质性的事件，我就开始有点后悔了。  
手机在裤兜里振动了一下。“我在火车站对面天桥下停摩托车最多的地方等你，刚才等你的时候顺道接了两个野单，不介意的话等我回去洗个澡再做。”他给我发了消息。  
“你平时也这样吗？”这还能顺路站街接客？难道这种癖好的人还有不少，竟然还能接两个。  
“反正下面没整，穿个女装出去随便找个胡同巷子就完事了，乌漆麻黑谁都看不清谁。  
“不过一般有预约的时候我不出来的，今天是看着到火车站等人就顺便碰碰运气。”他又给我发了条信息。“对了，今天和给你的照片有点不一样，不要介意哈。”

出了火车站，各种拉客的大妈小哥像苍蝇一样贴上来，“先生要住宿吗？”“去xxx吗，50块钱。”“40块钱走不走。”我摆摆手快速穿过人群，到了天桥脚下，看见有往两个方向的路口，我掏出手机，问：“我到天桥脚下了，往哪边走？”  
“右边，下来就能一眼看到我了，人群中谁最显眼谁就是我。我车停在附近，直接带你过去我那。”  
我此时此刻突然觉得对面的不是鸭，是个后现代朋克的接车师傅。我无端想起以前看过的关于古罗马贵族门装妓站街的传闻，怕不是什么有钱人出来找刺激的吧。  
我一边胡思乱想一边爬上天桥走到对面楼梯口。我留意往前看，桥底一排摩托车停着一长串，灯光下站着一个穿着超短裙头发卷蓬蓬的人，但是最引人注目的，还是脚上蹬着的很高很高的高跟鞋。  
我试探性地走到这个人身边，“请问是K吗？”  
“嗯，我看看聊天记录。”只凭听声音，不知道该是算“她”，还是该称呼“他”。  
我拿出手机翻开聊天页面，对方看了看，突然变成了很低的男性声线：“走吧。”  
“穿那么高的鞋，不累吗？”我看他走路的样子不算跛，但也有点小心翼翼的感觉。  
“还行，只要质量不差，穿多了就习惯了。”他说，“这边有个监控死角没人发现我就把车停哪儿了，开车换双鞋就没问题。”  
我们沿着街道一路走，我时不时瞟着看他，他很瘦但肩型很漂亮，可能是高跟的缘故，感觉比我高一些，脸上妆画的很重，眼里有些疲态。  
“我很奇怪吗？”似乎抓到了我的视线，他转眼看向我。  
“没有，我只是在思考。”我立马转开了视线。啊，果然我就不应该挖这个坑给自己跳。  
他沉默了一会儿，“每次我走路发呆差点摔倒的时候也会这么说。”  
“你做这个多久了？”我开始没话找话。  
气氛突然沉默了一会儿。  
“到了，”他没有回答我，“等我一会儿我进去把车开出来。”  
然后我就和呆头鸡一样站在路上等他开车出来。说实在的我不介意他在我来之前开了张，只是他身上若隐若现的冷淡气场让我总觉得我很不敢下手。但是想来朋友和我说他服务周到基本有客必接，希望最后这些感觉都是我自己多想了最好。


	2. 我是怪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视角转变，“我”是第一人称视角

“我很奇怪吗？”察觉到他时不时作贼似的偷嫖我，我便这么问道。  
可能我就是个怪胎，从来都是，谁他妈跟我一样没事跑去自己找虐待。  
不过他肯定只会觉得我是鞋跟太高所以走的慢（都是些狗屁刻板印象），但其实我下面是真的疼，甚至产生了软骨和肌肉都撕裂变形的错觉。我没有穿内裤，风凉飕飕地就这么过去，也幸好没有穿，没东西摩擦会少疼些。  
可能刚才遇到的是条疯流浪狗，只是我贱才没有被玩死。馊臭气味的记忆还留在鼻子里面，甚至开始暗暗抱怨今天怎么没有鼻孔堵塞。  
然后我就这样又跑来接客了，刺激。  
“等我一会儿，我把车开出来。”我让他站在小路口等我，我进去开车。  
车子是碰运气捡来的便宜二手SUV，从小开始我就很喜欢大车，发誓以后学车一定要开上越野。我开锁钻进驾驶座，打开车灯，立马张开腿检查了一下下面，倒是看起来正常无伤，睡一觉就没事了，只是今晚还能不能用倒是个问题……大不了用后面也行，只要说服对方接受就没问题。  
脱掉厚重的高跟，将它们连同我的包一起甩到后座，换上运动鞋后感觉丝袜和鞋底摩擦得滑溜溜的（反正比高跟鞋舒服），就突然觉得有点困了。但我还是得打起精神把车开出去。  
他上了车，我问：“第一次？”  
“你是说第一次来这里还是第一次做这种事？”  
“都算是吧，”我说，“就随便问问。”  
他想了想，说：“都有。”  
接着气氛就陷入沉默中。  
过了两个红绿灯路口，一路上相对无言，我是个自闭儿，没人起话题的情况下，我基本上也不知道该说些什么，于是我打开了车载音响，放起了上个世纪的那些陈年老歌。  
车厢中充满的乐声，仿佛隔开外面的灯红酒绿，让我有一种暂时隔离于俗世的安全感。很少有时候，像这样把烦恼和对自己的讨厌抛之脑后，所有的疼痛，不适感，以及那些想人想变得麻木的经历，都被罩上了磨砂玻璃。  
“听上去很老，但是感觉很令人怀念。”这是在十字路口等待红灯过去时，他对这些音乐的评价。  
我们就这么一路听着歌，直到目的地的停车场。  
下体感觉还是很不舒服，下车锁门后我实在忍不住偷偷摸了一把，结果不巧被他正好回头看见了。  
“怎么了？”他问道。我感觉到他有些尴尬。  
“没事，偶尔受伤，习惯了。先上去吧，我实在是想洗个澡。”顾不上面子，我说了大实话。  
“之前我想问你，你做这个多久了？”他说。  
“忘了，还没变成这样子以前就开始了吧。”我说，“我特别希望哪天被抓了或者就那么死了，结果啥也没有就苟到现在。”  
说实在的，我是真不喜欢被人问这种话题，反正除了卖身和性别问题不行，问我是不是条狗都行，甚至问我哪天决定真的去自杀也行。预防他再问下去，我索性拖着他快速走向电梯口，刚好电梯就停在这层。  
没了高跟鞋，我变矮一大截，俯视优势也没了。电梯轿厢里，就被他这么看着，之前一直注意力都在我的下半身上还没仔细看过这人，现在这么一看，这家伙竟然还有些眉清目秀，整一张脸干干净净没有多余的线条且比例舒适。  
我是不是最近被野人搞多了又没有漂亮的姐姐妹妹来找我，于是开始出现幻觉了……  
“你玩过一个游戏没，”我试图给自己转换脑子， “两个人就这么对视，谁先笑出来谁输。”  
“我肯定不会先笑的。”他说罢，便马上变成了扑克脸。


	3. BODY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视角转换为客人第一视角，凝视“我”的身体。

他的住所在一个很普通很普通的城市边缘的小区里，虽然并不算是什么出乎意料，但也比我想象中要好上许多。  
尤其是屋子，收拾得非常非常干净，甚至还能闻到香薰的味道——虽然我不知道这里曾接待过多少人，也不知道沙发上或者床上究竟有多少人躺过。  
“我去里面洗个澡，如果你需要洗澡的话外面的洗澡间你可以用。”他说，“有什么需要都可以叫我。”  
“我想看看你的身体。”不知为何，我说出了脑海中突然冒出的想法。  
他的眼神虽然似乎迟疑了一下，但他还是麻利地开始脱衣服——先是上半身的外套，然后是里面的背心和假胸，接着又觉得脱掉了裙子——裙子里面什么也没有，裸露的下体看起来毛绒绒的甚至有些粗放，完全盖住了下面的形状。  
“这样可以了吗？不是很干净，得等我洗个澡。”他只穿着过膝丝袜走到我面前，抬头和我对视。被这样直白地凝视下，我反而有些不好意思，避开了眼神。  
是我理想中的身体，充满违背了常识但又理所当然地宣告自己就是天生如此一般怪奇的美感。想到这个身体今晚出卖给了我可以任我摆布，血液就开始止不住往下半身涌去。  
“我现在能去洗个澡吗？我还是有点洁癖的，实在受不了了。”可能是被我看的有点久，他撇撇嘴，露出了很无辜的求饶表情。  
“好的。”

因为火车上的灰味很重，我也还是选择了在外间的浴室冲了个澡。  
每次冲水一闭眼的时候，我脑海里就浮现了他只穿着丝袜的精瘦的裸体，虽然身形瘦小，但是漂亮的肌肉线条，浓密的体毛，以及猫一样的圆眼睛——我下面的小兄弟立起来又软下去，刚软下去一闭上眼又硬了了起来，反反复复，但此时上手撸我觉得既拖延时间又像个傻逼，于是干脆放弃管它了，等之后再好好解决吧。

洗完澡出来的时候，他也正好也从主卧里的浴室出来，头发在脑后随意盘成了一坨，下半身围着一条浴巾。他卸了妆以后的看上去就没有之前，那么女性化，脸色看起来有些憔悴。他看了看我，说：“想直接做还是喝点东西？”  
“喝点东西吧。”说实话我有些紧张不知所措，更不知道要从哪里开始。  
“咖啡还是奶茶？”  
“咖啡吧，加奶的。”  
他转身走进厨房里开始忙活，我这才注意到在他的背上靠近肩颈的地方有一对翅膀纹身。  
我站在门口，看他熟练地烧水，准备器具，磨咖啡豆。  
“你除了这个还有其他工作吗？”我忍不住好奇地问。  
“有，你可以猜猜。”他将牛奶打起绵密的泡沫，在浓缩咖啡的杯中熟练地开始拉花。  
“不好猜，”我想了想，“和艺术有关吗？”  
“有一部分，但准确来说也没什么关系。”他说，“猜不到很正常。”

我们坐在咖啡上品尝咖啡，咖啡的味道很新奇，牛奶的醇香加上一些坚果的风味，回味中还有一些黄油般的丝滑细密感。  
“感觉如何？这个是我托人从越南带回来的，说是猫屎咖啡，不过我也不确定是个啥。”他放下了手中的杯子，解开了脑后的皮筋，卷发散下来，他看着我眼里好像写着期待二字。  
“很好喝，跟以前喝过的所以咖啡豆不一样。”  
“谢谢。”喝空了自己的杯子后，他突然靠近了过来，和我对视。  
被这双眼睛盯着，我像是被鬼迷心窍了一样，伸出手抚摸上他的脸，摸过他的眼睛、鼻子、唇，脸虽然刮的很光滑但还是能看出皮下毛茬的青色，他温驯地闭上眼睛，应和着抚摸。  
真的好像猫啊，我想。  
我感觉什么东西在胸口抚触，低头便看见了他的手在抚摸，说不上挑逗或者试探的感觉，更像是一种自然反馈。“我可以吻你吗？”我问得很小声，我不知道他会不会抗拒这种事情。  
他没有回答，但是他的嘴唇贴了上来，我张开嘴回应他侵入的舌头，咖啡回味的气息在口腔中加重了很多，不知道是唾液本身还是黄油般滑腻的咖啡回味使然，让吻像是被溺进了某种未知的罐子里一样让人感觉粘腻到昏厥。他的手从衣摆下面伸进去抚摸着我的身体——我过去从来没有觉得接吻和抚摸能让人有这样的愉悦感，在我为数不多的性体验中，这是头一次让我产生了急迫的心情，下身也有如此快速的反应。  
我扯掉他下半身已经松松垮垮的浴巾扔到地上，将手伸到他双腿间我幻想已久的地方——那里被粗放的体毛盖的严严实实只露着在激素刺激下变大的阴蒂，但是从缝隙里溢出的体液似乎示意着那里已经做好了随打开迎接的准备。  
在他脱掉我的上衣时，我主动结束了亲吻，将他向后推到按在拐角沙发床上，并用另一只空余的手抬起了他的一条腿——让私密的地方老老实实露出来供我欣赏。他的从后面手绕过大腿抚摸我已经勃起的小兄弟，露挑逗般的笑。我拿开他的手，跪到沙发前开始舔弄大阴唇和里面的小唇瓣，用鼻子时不时蹭蹭他半根小拇指一样大的阴蒂——虽然这样会让我看起来我才是那个收钱服务的一方，但是看着男性化的躯干上长着这玩意，我是真的无法控制自己疯狂的性欲。  
“喂，你干嘛？”他惊讶地问，但是没有抗拒我这么做，似乎愿意接受并享受，但也眼神充满疑惑。  
“我想要，可以吗？”我认真回答。  
我想看到他陷入情欲的样子，想要和这样的身体享受性事。  
我在舔弄的过程中把手指插进去，为了让他不觉得难受，我不断在确认他的感觉如何，幸运的是，他的反应很让我觉得高兴，他的喘息和身体的附和都在说喜欢我这样做。他不怎么叫，最多就是粗重呼吸中带着一些鼻音的哼音，但他所有反应都是处于真实感受而非刻意迎合的话就足够了。  
“你……你不想……进来吗？”他眯眼看着我的动作，努力让自己在混沌中组织语言。  
“好。”  
我将手指退出了他的阴道，他翻起身去拿安全套，当我们终于进入正题的时候，夜已经很深很深了。


	4. 待续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于搞上惹

不得不说他虽然他轻到可以直接抱起来操干，但是他的力气和体能也不弱，让我有一种近乎于被食肉动物撕裂吞噬的错觉。  
换了几次体位，最后他在上面摁着我的双手直接把我干到射——我感觉全身都处于快乐到发麻的状态，甚至有一种处于窒息中大脑爆炸的快感。  
等我回过神，才反应过来高潮的时候他用手掐住了我的脖子。  
“抱歉，只是使点惯用技巧，掐不死人的。”他熟练地取下套子打结后，像扔投掷玩具一样将他扔进垃圾桶，但可惜丢歪了，掉到了地上。  
他起身下地捡起丢歪的安全套，把它扔进垃圾桶。“还满意吗？”他问。  
“嗯。”满意，非常满意，满意到甚至还想再来一次。  
我开始担心我紧张到没法放开做，事实证明天时地利人和的话，所有担心都是自己想太多。有技巧熟练人的引导，只要状态不错的话真的只需要充分享受就好。  
“不过我有个坏习惯，如果做起来真的感觉到舒服的话我会忍不住咬人……”他坐回沙发上，看着我，“我差点有几次就咬下去不知道你注意到没。”  
可能是要被勒死的感觉更甚的缘故，我还真没注意到。“难道咬下去会很疼吗？”我问。  
“我是尖牙，我咬自己都能见血”。说完他咧开嘴，露出来四颗尖尖的犬齿——形状完全不同于其他的牙齿，确实很锋利。  
真的很像大型猫科动物啊……  
我觉得缓和够了，便坐起身来坐到他身旁，咖啡的余味还在客厅的空气里弥漫，混杂着还没消散的熏香的气味，意外地形成了和谐安心的味道。  
“你……”我欲言又止，我很想知道，他与其他人做的时候是舒服还是不舒服甚至难受，但并不知道怎么表达这个问题才不尴尬。  
“本来我还以为今天会很不舒服的，”他低着头，率先开了口，但又好像在思考什么似的顿了顿，“之前在火车站的时候被做伤了，整个下面都在痛，不过还好回来以后不怎么疼了。路上我都考虑要不要说服你插我后面了。”  
不知道是庆幸还是该感到心疼，突然产生了说服他放弃做这行的想法，可这想法又真的傻缺无比——对根本不了解原委的事情进行劝说无异于给别人添堵。  
“虽然很冒昧，但是我很想知道你为什么要做这个。”我还是忍不住好奇，真的。  
“目前的理由嘛，大概是总会有市场所以一定能做下去，至于为什么想做……那就是很长很长的故事了。”他顿了顿，转头看向我并露出了神秘兮兮的坏笑，“不过看我有没有兴趣和你说咯。但可以说的是，你是第二个我自愿让你留在这儿住的男的。”  
“是吗？”虽然我还想知道更多，但毕竟只算是初次交易关系，打探过度不礼貌。看着他的神情，我不自觉翘起嘴角，感受到了一种恰到好处的轻松。  
等他清洗完杯子和咖啡器具后，我提出要和他再做一次，他虽然答应了，但似乎是很困倦，所以变得有些被动。知道他之前做伤后，这一次我的动作也温和了许多，刚结束没一分钟就趴在我身上睡着了。  
我用手揽着他的身体，他的身形虽有些纤细但肉感不错。进入贤者时间后，我的好奇也像泡泡一样咕噜噜地冒了出来——他到底是什么人，除此之外他还做些什么？他说的另一个男人，到底是谁？是否是我认识的人？  
带着这些想法我思考了很久很久……


End file.
